Her Favorite Customer
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: A modern day SessxSango fanfic. Sango works as a waitress in a local cofee shop. Sesshoumaru is a high-class business man. So what on earth would he be doing in a small shop like that? And why is he there almost every night around closing time? Review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

* * *

Her Favorite Customer

_A Sesshoumaru x Sango fanfic_

Chapter 1

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

There she was, cleaning tables again. I had never been interested in the ways of cleaning, but there was such an art to the way she did it. Her hand moving in small circles in the middle of each table, making sure that the white rag she held wiped off every stain, every crumb, and every single drop of soda. She paused to wipe the sweat off her forehead, and occasionally brush a few strands of her black hair off her face. I didn't see how that did her much good since she had bangs that almost covered her chocolate brown eyes. Soon after, she picked up the rag and continued her work. She was nearing my table now; the last one at the very far end of the shop, near the wall. She must be awfully tired; I could see the bags forming under her eyes. I wondered how long her shift was today.

"Excuse me sir." Her voice said suddenly.

I blinked, suddenly realizing that she was now standing right at my table.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you lift up your cup? I need to wipe this table."

I nodded and silently lifted my cup that was half-filled with coffee. She pulled out her rag and began that same circular motion, only slightly faster this time. She probably thought she was bothering me. If only she knew my feelings were quite the opposite. The table was spotless soon enough. I half wanted to _accidentally_ spill my coffee, but that would be giving her too much trouble. It was such a juvenile move anyway.

"Thanks. Are you finished with that?" She asked, pointing at my cup. "Oh, yes." I answered, handing the half-empty cup to her. My fingers almost touched hers as she took my cup. "You do know that it's closing time, right?" She added, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked at my watch that read 10:50pm. "Is it? I had no idea." I answered. That was a complete lie. How could I have not known? I was after all the last customer still sitting there. I knew exactly when the store closed, which was partly the reason why I always came to get a cup of coffee around 9pm. "Yes, we close at 11." She replied tiredly. "I apologize for staying so late. I'll leave now. You have a good night." I said, pulling out my wallet and putting my money on the table before getting up and leaving.

She probably thought I was strange. I wondered if she recognized my face. After all, I was there every night around the same time. But that was a silly thought. There were so many people that came into that store on a daily basis; I was probably just another face. But then again, how many high-class businessmen with long silver hair and golden amber eyes walk into a store like that?

* * *

Broken: I'm sorry this chapter was really short (it looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word...) but think of it as a really good preview/first chapter lol **Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sango's POV_

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. I knew I should have closed those blinds before I went to sleep last night. Oh well. For the first time in about a couple weeks, I actually felt rested. It was an odd feeling, and I couldn't figure out why until I glanced at my clock that read 11:30am. I was supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago!

"Damn I'm late! No wonder I felt so rested." I cursed as I jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, threw on my uniform—not bothering to do my hair or put on any make-up—grabbed my coat and shoes, and hurried out of my apartment. It takes me about an half hour to get to work since I ride the train, so there was no way I would be on time now!

"I'm so stupid! How could I forget to set my alarm?" I wondered to myself as I ran down the crowded streets of Tokyo towards the subway. Sure people probably thought I was some nutcase talking to myself while running down the street, but that was the last thing I needed to be worrying about right now. I finally reached the subway at 11:55, and just in time to catch the noon train. I was about to slow my pace down a little, but then I heard the squeak of the train wheels coming into the station. I cursed and ran down the steps, ignoring the pounding in my chest as I tried my best to get through the crowd of people walking unbearably slow. "Excuse me! I'm trying to get through here! Out of my way, please!" I shouted as I pushed through the people passing by. There was the train! The doors were open for a while so I knew I didn't have much time. Then the soft bell came to signal that the doors were closing. "No, please! Hold that door!" I shouted as I neared the closing doors. I jumped into the small space in between the doors, only to slip on some idiot's shoelace.

_"Well this is just great. I'm going to die in a horrible train accident, just because I didn't want to be late for work."_ I thought as I felt myself falling to the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the doors to close on me, but they never did. I felt myself being pulled slightly, so I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of a tall man with long silver hair. I also realized that he had pulled me through the doors of the train before they closed.

"Oh, thank you sir." I said, blushing as I slowly got out of his arms and brushed myself off. "Are you alright?" He asked, his tone serious and yet so familiar. "Yes I'm alright. I guess I should've just waited for the next train." I added with a chuckle. The man only nodded slightly, so I sat down on one of the empty seats next to him as the train began to move.

_"That man looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before? Have I even seen him before?"_ I thought to myself as I quickly glanced over at the man who saved me. He was leaning against a metal pole reading the newspaper. As I gazed over his features, it suddenly hit me. Long silver hair, golden-amber eyes, and that calm voice! It was the customer from last night! I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. _"It was awful nice of him to help me out."_ I thought as I looked over at him. The more I looked at him, the more I began to notice how attractive he was. Wait...is he looking at me? I began to think my eyes were playing tricks on me, until the man came over and sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit shaken." He asked, frowning slightly.

_"Wow his eyes are beautiful…"_ I thought. Then I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." I answered, smiling slightly. He nodded. "Alright, just try to be careful."

"Sango? Hey, Sango!" A female voice called. I blinked and looked up to see my friend Kagome looking down at me with concern on her face. "Are you ok Sango? You've been sitting at this booth for about 20 minutes, and Kayede is starting to worry." Kagome said frowning. I looked around and sighed, realizing that she was right. The owner Kayede would start to worry if I didn't get back to work soon. "I'm fine Kagome. I was just thinking about something, that's all." I answered with a small smile as I stood up. "Really? What were you thinking about? It must be something serious to have you in a state like that." Kagome asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing, really. Let's just get back to work ok?" Kagome shrugged and walked over to a couple that had just sat down.

The truth was I couldn't stop thinking about that man who saved me; the customer who never wanted to leave the store at night. I wondered if he would come to the store again tonight, just to say hello. Maybe if he did I could get his name. Was I getting ahead of myself? He probably wouldn't want to get to know me. He was just a high-class business man doing a good deed. I probably should've gotten his name while I was on the train…

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around quickly, to see a man with his hand raised. It wasn't the man from before.

"Can I get some more coffee please?" He asked. I forced a warm smile. "Of course." I answered walking over to him.

The night went on and soon it was close to closing time. I looked around the whole store, and there was still no sign of the man. I was discouraged and abandoned the idea of ever seeing him in this store again. Just as I thought, it was closing time and the store was empty as usual. "Hey Sango can you lock up for me? I need to get home early tonight." Kagome asked as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Oh yeah, sure. Goodnight." I said before she left. I began cutting off all the lights and grabbed my keys and coat before walking out, locking the door behind me and heading for the midnight train.

* * *

Broken: That's a bit longer and better don't you think? In any case, I'm sure there will be questions about this so I'm just going to answer them now:

1. Yes I will be switching POVs from Sesshoumaru to Sango in almost every chapter. There will be some cases when the POV will remain the same, but I'll point that out so people won't get confused.

2. Sorry there won't be any character chat at the end of each chapter like I normally would do. The only reason for this is because there's only 2 main characters so I don't see the point. But if you really want me to include the character chat, just let me know. **Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I am in college and the wireless internet connection around here is awful. I will try to update as soon as I can, if my computer allows.**

Chapter 3

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

I cursed myself over and over again as I sat at my desk in my office that day. Yes I had saved the woman from slipping off the train, but I was so caught up in her appearance, that I'd forgotten to get her name! If only I hadn't gotten distracted by her hair that was tousled slightly, like she had just rolled out of bed. If only if her cheeks hadn't flushed red when I held her. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was embarrassed, or whether it was simply the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Either way, I couldn't stop looking at her, and when she finally caught me in the act, I had to come up with some excuse and in my frenzy I couldn't bring myself to ask her name.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

I tore my eyes away from my computer screen that had gone blank quite a few minutes ago to look towards my secretary, Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're late for a conference meeting with our supervisors." Rin informed. "I see. What time did that meeting start?" I asked. "About an hour ago, sir." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment to keep from showing my aggravation. "If I may speak freely Sesshoumaru-sama, I told you about that meeting long before now and you've been sitting at your desk motionless ever since. Is everything alright?" Rin asked, frowning at me. It almost made me feel bad to see such worry lines appearing on her youthful face. A woman at 22 had no business worrying about her boss like a nanny would her children.

"There's no need to worry Rin, I'm fine." I answered, returning my gaze back to my blank computer screen. "Are you sure? I can cancel that meeting if you think you need some time off." Rin asked, pulling out her cell phone. "No, that won't be necessary. Just let them know that I will be there. Make an excuse, you'll think of something won't you?" I said, grabbing a few papers. "Yes, of course sir." Rin said, bowing before she left my office. I sighed and composed myself before getting up and heading towards the conference room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you are late." One of the head supervisors said as I walked into the room. "My apologies Naraku-san, I was stuck into traffic. Now unless you would like to waste any more time I suggest we get straight to business." I replied, sitting down. Naraku and I had never been on good terms ever since he became my supervisor and got the job I had tried so hard to get. In my opinion, I never thought he deserved the job in the first place. Naraku is cold-hearted and devious, and would do anything to get what he wants. Unfortunately, that sort of ambitious attitude is exactly what got him the job.

"Very well, let's get started. I called this conference because our company is looking to expand our various offices, and there are some locations that have sparked my interest." Naraku began. "I see. And what locations are we looking at specifically?" I asked. "Well they are all in this immediate area of course. There were some open lots in the next city, but dealing with land ownership is such a hassle so I was thinking of knocking down one of these small businesses and just build our new office there." Naraku explained. I nodded in approval. Small businesses were pretty much meaningless to me when it comes to land development. And since our company owned pretty much all of the land in this area, it wouldn't be a problem. "So what is the name of the business? I'll need to know in advance so I have Rin type up a proposal." I asked, glancing at my watch. "I can't think of the name right now, but it's a small little coffee shop just a few blocks from here." I simply nodded and we went on with the rest of our meeting. It hadn't hit me yet, but I was soon about to learn that in accepting our new project, I was making a terrible error of judgment.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize once again for such a long wait. I was hoping this chapter was a bit longer than my usual ones, but sadly microsoft word has fooled me once again lol. I decided to make things a bit more interesting because I felt that the storyline was becoming a little boring. I hope you like it. Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Sango's POV_

The next day I actually woke up on time, despite how tired I was. I had been tossing and turning all night trying to decide what I was going to do about the mysterious stranger that I just couldn't get enough of. I finally came to the conclusion that if I saw him today I was just going to get over my self-consciousness and ask him his name. While at work, I told Kagome about my troubles and surprisingly she wasn't as supportive as I had hoped.

"Are you serious? This is why you've been so spaced out at work lately? Drooling over a guy who is probably much older than you is not good Sango, you're smarter than that." She said frowning at me as I picked up the dishes from an empty table. "Wow Kagome, that sounds so foreign coming from someone who got into a relationship with an older guy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Kagome had been nagging me about my decision all day and I was just about at my wits end. "Inuyasha is only 2 years older than me! And at least I got to know him before I started pursuing any kind of relationship." She argued. "If by getting to know you mean pressuring, then yes Kagome I agree with you." I snapped. "Excuse me? I never pressured Inuyasha into anything!" I slammed down the plate I was holding, ignoring the stares of some customers close by. "Oh please Kagome, you practically begged Inuyasha to make you his own." I hissed, lowering my voice some.

"Sango, where the hell is this coming from?" Kagome asked, glaring at me. I knew I was going out of line, but she had been pushing my buttons and suddenly I just couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. I was just so angry. "I hate how you go around flaunting the fact that you have a so called perfect relationship, but you fail to mention all the mistakes you made getting to that perfect relationship! And now you're trying to lecture _me_ on the choice I've decided to make? I thought you would be happy for me? What kind of friend are you anyway?" I ranted. The customers were staring now but I was no longer paying them any attention. However I did catch a certain customer walking in out of the corners of my eyes. "I am your friend Sango, and I want to be happy for you but—" Kagome stammered, trying to come up with some explanation. "I know that it is. You think I don't have the guts to talk to him, don't you? You don't think I can do it! Well I'm going to prove you wrong right now." I said, storming past Kagome and marching straight up to my mysterious stranger's table where he sat, looking at me oddly.

I grabbed a napkin from his table, took out my pen and wrote down my number and my name. "Here!" I snapped, slamming it on the table. The man looked up at me in shock, but said nothing. "Don't call before 9am!" I added before storming past Kagome who was positively floored, and out of the café towards the bus station. After that performance, I didn't think going back to work that day was such a good idea.

That night, my phone ended up being my worst enemy. Kagome had called me about 7 times, and I ignored each and every one. Sure I had probably overreacted, but honestly I was proud of myself…that is until my mind began to drift over what I had actually done.

_"Oh my god! I just gave that man my phone number! I didn't even say hi or anything. He probably thinks I'm some kind of lunatic now! Damn you Sango, you blew it you idiot! Why couldn't you just have swallowed your anger just this once? AND WHY WON'T MY PHONE SHUT UP???" _

I turned to my phone that was ringing once again. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID because I already knew who it was. "For the last time Kagome, stop calling me damnit!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number."

It was my mysterious man! He actually called me after all! And now he was about to hang up! NO!

"NO! You have the right number! I'm Sango; you're the guy from the café right?" I said. I wasn't sure if he had heard me because I said that whole sentence pretty fast. "Yes, I am. And since we're exchanging names, mine is Sesshoumaru." He answered. His voice was so calm, and so smooth! "It's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry about the scene I created earlier. You must have thought I was some crazy woman." I added, chuckling nervously. "No, not at all. It's quite alright really. I'm actually glad you did what you did. I was planning on giving you my name earlier today as well, and I guess you beat me to it." He explained. I chuckled slightly, trying not to ease my nervousness. "So now that we've gotten acquainted, what do we do now?" I asked. There was a pause, and I was afraid that we had gotten disconnected. "Well forgive me if I am being forward, but would you like to accompany me for dinner? It would be after your shift of course." Sesshoumaru asked. I nearly jumped for joy, and it took all I had to keep my composure. "Uh, sure! That sounds great." I answered happily. "Great. I will see you then." Sesshoumaru said before hanging up.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping up and down once I put down the phone. Screw Kagome and her silly worries, I was going on a date tomorrow night.


End file.
